


Make or Break (why not both?)

by Heir2Chaos



Category: Dare Me (All Media Types), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Cheearleading, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, High School, Lesbian, Sapphic Cheerleaders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heir2Chaos/pseuds/Heir2Chaos
Summary: Girls never claimed to be nice (and neither did cheerleaders).
Relationships: Addy Hanlon/Beth Cassidy
Kudos: 14





	Make or Break (why not both?)

My mom used to leave books all over. She left them on coffee tables, on couches, and even her bed (probably to fill the space of my sperm donor). They were always the same variation of the same tied cliche of a plot, whenever I glanced through them.

A girl meets a boy in a life-altering, whirlwind of passion and they are both changed. One tired line I’ve seen is when the narrator would refer to _before_ and _after_.

(_What about during?)_

It wasn’t like that for me. 

There was a girl and another girl. There was no _before_ and _after_, there was only an _after_. 


End file.
